HURT
by glexiaresh
Summary: ( CHAPTERED ) Hidup dengan perasaan tidak diharapkan, dikhianati dan disakiti sudah menjadi keseharian Sehun. Ketika dirinya diminta untuk menikah dengan Jongin yang telah memiliki kekasih, akankah Sehun menemukan kebahagiannya? — A TRANSLATION FROM OHMIRA's FICT IN ASIANFANFICS, KAIHUN; boyslove; mild angst; slight!KAISOO & CHANBAEK; mpreg; dldr. ) CHAPTER #O5 / 3O.
1. Chapter 1

[ Description & Foreword ]

 **SUMMARY**

HURT

Length: 29 Chapters.

Status: Completed. ( in asianfanfic )

Main Pairing: KaiHun, slight!ChanHun, KaiSoo, ChanBaek.

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning(s): Yaoi, Mpreg, Minor!Character Death.

( a/n: Yap, hello guys! **This "HURT" fic originally, has the same tittle in the asianfanfic. Both of the idea and the storyline created and owned by ohmira, an author in .** Maybe some of you guys has already read this fic at there. Then, **here I am just do the translation** because I really love the plot, and I think this storyline was so touching, u might be crying hard while read some chapters, and I'm kinda sure that you guys will love this fic instantly. I've warning before, **I do not do any plagiarism or whatever**. I just make a translation of this fic. So, enjoy guys! )

Idea&Storyline:

©2015, ohmira. All rights reserved.

Translation:

©2015, pewdiepoo. All rights reserved.

.

Semenjak kecil, Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak yang pemalu dan pasif. Ia sudah melawti berbagai rintangan dan cobaan dalam sepanjang hidupnya pada usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Semua pengalaman yang pernah ia alami, seakan menjadi sebuah pelajaran baginya untuk menerima semua takdir yang sudah dituliskan oleh tuhan untuknya. Semenyakitkan apapun cobaan itu, ia berusaha untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya dan membiarkan semua itu berlalu seakan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi didalam hidupnya. Tetapi, didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, semua itu membekas. Ia takut, ia merasa tidak aman ketika berada disekeliling orang banyak, kecuali, teman masa kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya kebahagiaan sampai ketika ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria asing bernama Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang dengan senang hati menemani Sehun disaat semua orang menjauhinya. Sehun mempersembahkan hati dan seluruh jiwa raganya kepada Chanyeol, hanya untuk Chanyeol ketika pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menyatakan cintanya kepada Sehun.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi, takdir yang tertulis untuknya seakan tidak pernah membiarkannya bahagia. Hatinya kembali dihancurkan seakan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang kemudian tertiup oleh angin. Park Chanyeol, satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai, yang ia jadikan sebagai gantungan seluruh hidupnya, jatuh kedalam pelukkan sahabatnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun merasa terkhianati oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya di dunia. Ia marah, sangat marah. Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan melayangkan jutaan sumpah serapah kepada mereka. Tetapi, Sehun tidak bisa. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan sampai-sampai ia merasa ia sudah tidak mempunyai hati lagi.

Dan kemudian, Kim Jongin datang dengan enggan kedalam hidupnya. Dengan terpaksa, menjadi suaminya. Sehun bersikukuh mengatas namakan Jongin sebagai miliknya, bahkan dengan jahatnya ia melukai perasaan Do Kyungsoo, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang dicintai oleh Jongin. Kekasih Jongin, yang mana mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Dalam kamus Sehun, apa yang mejadi miliknya, hanyalah untuk dirinya seorang.

 _Apakah Sehun akan menemukan kebahagiannya diatas penderitaan orang lain? Atau dirinyalah yang akan semakin tersakiti?_

 _._

" _Ta-tapi, semalam kau bilang, kau menyukaiku." Dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun mengutarakan apa yang Jongin katakan padanya semalam._

 _Jongin mendengus, "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" Jongin mendorong dada Sehun dengan telunjuknya._

 _Hening, kemudian Jongin melanjutkan, "Yeah, I kinda like your body for fuck. Dan kurasa, itupun satu-satunya alasan mengapa Chanyeol saat itu lebih memilihmu dibanding dengan persahabatannya denganku. Lebih dari itu, kau bukan apa-apa selain beban untuk orang lain." Desis Jongin, kasar. Tatapan tajamnya seakan menusuk kedalam jiwa Sehun. Kemudian Jongin mengambil celananya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun._

 _Sehun tertegun atas perkataan tajam Jongin. Udara seolah-olah berhenti masuk kedalam paru-parunya, dengan terengah Sehun buru-buru melahap oksigen untuk masuk kedalam saluran pernafasannya. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sehun berfikir bahwa dirinya akan masa bodoh atas perkataan-perkataan menusuk Jongin. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jongin tidak hanya mengakatan setidak layak apa dirinya, tetapi juga mengatakan apa alasan Chanyeol memilih mengkhianati dirinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk Sehun. Karena pada kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi adalah benar, dirinya hanya beban untuk orang lain._

.

Leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2

Idea&Storyline:

©2015, ohmira. All rights reserved.

Translation:

©2015, pewdiepoo. All rights reserved.

.

Chapter 1:

( The Only Reason to Keep Breathing )

.

Sehun berdiri diambang _rooftop_ rumah sakit. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya jauh kebawah sana, tepat dimana puluhan mobil berlalu-lalang di jalan raya yang terlihat seperti kotak-kotak yang bergerak melalui sebuah jalur khusus. Orang-orang tersebar disana-sini seperti semut, melakukan rutinitas mereka tanpa memperdulikan urusan orang lain. Hidup memang seperti itu. Setiap orang mempunyai kisahnya masing-masing dalam hidup mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau memperdulikan urusan orang lain lebih dari urusan mereka sendiri. Apa yang menjadi urusannya akan tetap menjadi yang terpenting bagi mereka dibanding dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu adalah pengkhianatan, asalkan itu tentang kepentingan mereka, mereka akan melakukannya. Memikirkan pengkhianatan membuat hati Sehun mengepal keras, hatinya yang mati karena sebuah pengkhianatan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Satu langkah lagi, tubuhnya dapat dipastikan terjun bebas dari ketinggian dua puluh lantai dan akan terkapar tak berdaya dibawah sana. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, seraya merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya tertiup ke belakang oleh hembusan angin. Ia berusaha untuk merasakan hatinya yang berdetak tetapi kosong. Ia merasa kosong sampai-sampai perasaan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Satu-satunya hal yang terbayangkan dan terlintas di benaknya hanyalah bayangan kekasih hatinya, Park Chanyeol dan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

###flashback###

"Oho Oho Thethe Hunhun~" Panggil Baekhyun riang gembira dengan nada yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sehun ketika pemuda itu melihat Sehun duduk terdiam di kelasnya. Menatap papan tulis yang terpampang didepan kelasnya lurus-lurus. Seperti tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran yang cukup serius.

Kelas adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat pelajaran mereka karena Sehun tidak suka berada di café sekolah mereka yang penuh sesak dengan murid-murid lain. Sehun membenci keramaian. Biasanya mereka akan bersama dengan Chanyeol, teman sekelas Baekhyun. Tetapi pria bertubuh jangkung itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang ada pertemuan dengan klub basketnya. Sehun menjadi pribadi yang terbuka kepada Chanyeol hanya karena Chanyeol adalah teman dari Baekhyun, sahabat baiknya. Kebanyakan teman Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang baik hati dan ya, memang benar adanya. Chanyeol tidak merendahkan dirinya ketika pertama kali mereka saling bertemu dua tahun yang lalu dan berlaku baik padanya sampa seperti Baekhyun, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya yang selalu menilai Sehun sebagai anak yang menjijikan dengan permasalahan kejiwaan.

Dengan acuh tak acuh, Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya diatas meja Sehun. Ia melambaikan tangannya tepat dihadapan wajah Sehun, tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Sehun benar-benar mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Jelas, seorang Diva seperti Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima ketika seseorang mengacuhkan seperti ini. Kemudian ia memutar badannya dan meniru posisi tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap kearah papan tulis. Setelah sepuluh menit menatap papan tulis dihadapannya dan tidak ada apapun yang ia dapat, Baekhyun kembali menghadap Sehun yang masih betah dengan posisinya.

"Yah! Oh Sehun! Apa kau masih hidup?! Atau jangan-jangan kau kerasukan!?" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan kencang. Membuat Sehun tersadar.

Hyung nya yang ini sangat berlebihan.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun. Matanya tetap terpaku pada papan tulis didepan sana. Tidak bergeser se _inch_ pun.

" _Chanyeol hyung said that he loves me_ ," lanjut Sehun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika. Perutnya seakan bergejolak dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Untuk beberapa detik ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan pingsan.

"A-apa!?" Baekhyun tergagap. Seorang Byun Baekhyun tergagap dalam ucapannya harus dicatat dalam buku sejarah.

"Ia berkata bahwa ia menyayangiku lebih dari sekedar teman. Ia bilang, aku bisa menggantungkan seluruh hidupku padanya. Dia akan menjagaku dan akan melindungiku. Dia juga bilang kalau dia akan memberikan semua kasih sayang yang tidak bisa ku rasakan selama ini, Hyung. Dia akan mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan memaksaku, dia akan tetap melindungiku sekalipun aku menolaknya." Sehun menuturkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya dengan bibir gemetar. Kedua manik matanya menyerang manik mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu dibalik kedua mata kecokelatan itu. Ia tahu dan sudah melihat semuanya dari awal, Sehun takut. Sehun terus memainkan buku-buku jarinya, menggerakkan kakinya gelisah dan bahunya sedikit bergetar. Itu cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan bahwa Sehun memang sedang ketakutan.

"Lalu, apa perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanya Baekyun hati-hati. Tanpa bermaksud untuk memberikan tekanan kepada Sehun. Ia tahu bagaimana lemahnya Sehun dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sehun mungkin saja tampak tenang diluar, tapi didalamnya sama seperti sebuah bencana baginya. Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik, mengingat masa kecilnya ia habiskan bersama Sehun. Sehun hanya akan berseru ketika ia merasa sedih, marah, frustasi, atau bahkan sedikit merasa bahagia. Rasa yang hampir tidak pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya.

"Aku…..tidak tahu. Aku takut," jelas, ini adalah kali pertama untuk Sehun dihadapi situasi seperti ini. Tidak seorangpun pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada Sehun sebelumnya, bahkan tidak ada yang mau berada didekat Sehun kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang baik dalam memberikan sebuah tanggapan, tidak juga ketika mendapat sebuah kejutan dan ia membenci itu.

"Lalu, menurutmu seperti apa dia?"

"Aku merasa nyaman jika berada didekatnya. Dia selalu ada untukku dan melindungiku selain kau. Dia itu seperti, malaikatku. Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup terlindungi setelah kematian ibuku, sampai ia datang kedalam hidupku. Aku ingin Chanyeol hyung selalu ada disampingku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintainya atau tidak."

"Hunnie, kita semua tahu, kan, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang baik hati. Dia juga selalu berlaku baik padamu. Ya intinya, kau harus percaya padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus punggung Sehun dengan hangat. Sinar mata Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan keirian terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Akhirnya! Adikku ini menemukan pangeran tampannya yang akan memberikan kasih sayang dan kebahagian kepadanya! How else your life can be more beautiful?" Baekhyun menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi bahagia bukan main.

"Tapi…." Gumam Sehun ragu. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Bagaimana caranya ia tahu tentang perasaannya kepada Chanyeol? Apakah perasaan cintanya itu sebatas teman atau yang lainnya.

"Hunnie, kau merasa nyaman dengan dirinya selain denganku, kan? Tidak seperti orang lain, kau memberikan dia kepercayaan untuk masuk kedalam hidupmu. Itu artinya, hatimu telah menerima dirinya dari awal." Tutur Baekhyun menasihati. Ia menatap kedua mata Sehun yang rentan. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sebelumnya selama ia hidup. Chanyeol mungkin orang yang tepat untuk memberinya perasaan bahagia itu. Dan Baekhyun percaya akan hal itu. Atau setidaknya Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuat dirinya sendiri percaya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Sorot mata Baekhyun memancarkan keingin tahuan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena aku….lari?" ini adalah permasalahannya. Sehun selalu melarikan diri ketika ia merasa takut.

"Yah! Dasar, bodoh! Kau pasti membuat Chanyeol takut setengah mati. Anak itu pasti merasa bersalah padamu saat ini karena telah membuatmu melarikan diri seperti itu. Kau harus menemuinya dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya!"

Dan kebahagiaan Sehun dimulai dari sini. Ketika ia menerima Chanyeol untuk menjadi malaikat yang membuat dirinya hidup, Sehun jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Chanyeol. Jiwa dan raganya, serta hidupnya ia serahkan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk dirinya terus bernafas.

Oh Sehun terlalu mencintai Park Chanyeol dan itu menyakitkan.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

First of all I wanna say thank you sooo much for your attention to this trans fic /hugskisses/

I'm going to post the chapters one by one each day. I'll post one day one chapter due to school's holiday this semester. ( Just in case if my student organization's schedule has no deadly schedule xD )


	3. Chapter 3

Idea&Storyline:

©2015, ohmira. All rights reserved.

Translation:

©2015, pewdiepoo. All rights reserved.

.

Chapter 2:

( The Only Reason to Keep Breathing Has Been Taken Away )

.

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol seraya pandangan mereka tertuju pada layar tv. Mulut mereka sibuk mengunyah _popcorn_ dan berusaha menutup rapat-rapat telinga mereka dari ocehan Byun Baekhyun. Malam minggu adalah malam favorite Sehun dibanding dengan malam-malam lainnya. Malam minggu berarti menonton bersama dengan kekasihnya dan juga sahabat baiknya. Enam tahun menyandang status sebagai kekasih Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk Sehun. Sudah pasti, karena Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Meninggalkan kekelaman dari masa lalunya.

"Kau hanya memberiku kabar sebanyak tiga kali selama seminggu ini," Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terdengar manja, tetapi ya inilah adanya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, saat aku menelfonmu, kau selalu sedang sibuk dan tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak ingin menganggu waktumu dan pasien-pasienmu."

"Lalu, kau membalas dendam? Kau cemburu dengan para pasienku, ya? Mereka semua kan, wanita yang sudah lanjut usia dan rentan karena penyakit mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekedar membersihkan bokong mereka."

"Ya karena itu, kan, kau memandikan mereka. Aku iri dengan mereka." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersipu hebat dan menghadiahi dorongan keras pada perut Chanyeol. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan mereka. Lagipula, pemuda bermata sipit itu sudah kebal melihat adegan romantis antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ouch, kenapa kau memukulku?" Chanyeol merintih kesakitan. "Kenapa kau merona seperti itu? Aku rasa, kau hanya ingin menyentuhku."

"Hyung." Sehun merengek agar Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk dengan benar.

" _Okay_ , _okay_. Dasar bayi," Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Sehun. Menarik Sehun agar semakin mendekat dan duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Setiap Chanyeol mengatai dirinya seperti bayi, Sehun merasa sedikit risih. Ia merasa Chanyeol menganggapnya hanya sebagai anak kecil yang masih takut untuk menjalani hidup. Dan sejujurnya, itu memang tidak salah. Tapi, ia terus berusaha untuk bersosialisasi, apalagi pekerjaannya menjadi seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit khusus memberinya banyak pelajaran.

"Seorang bayi yang senang mencium wanita paruh baya." Chanyeol bergumam dibahu Sehun. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun kembali pada kekesalannya. Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Nyonya Kim menderita Alzheimer, dan ia sangat merindukan anaknya. Ia menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Menurutmu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalau seperti itu?" Sehun tahu wanita paruh baya mana yang dimaksud oleh Chayeol dalam ucapan sebelumnya. Ia melihat Sehun mencium pipi wanita tua itu sebulan yang lalu ketika ia mengunjungi Sehun. Dan sampai saat ini, Chanyeol terus-menerus mengungkit hal tersebut.

"Dengan begitu kau bisa menciumnya didepan umum seperti itu? Ketika aku ingin menciummu di bioskop minggu lalu, kau langsung memukul wajahku." Walaupun Sehun tidak melihat Chanyeol, Sehun tahu Chanyeol tengah menyunggingkan _smirk_ nya.

"Kau ini benar-benar," Sehun memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia memasang jurus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _okay_. Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau sengaja mengundangku untuk menggigitnya?" Chanyeol menyambar bibir mungil Sehun dan membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana membuatnya bahagia.

Sehun mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut. Ia mendorong Sehun untuk menyingkir darinya. Chayeol bingung, apakah ia harus menenangkan Sehun atau berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kau diam disini. Aku akan melihat keadaannya." Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun sedikit tersadar dari keterjutannya. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah menunggu selama lima menit, rasa penasarannya tak tertahankan lagi. Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Baekhyun sangat tidak enak didengar oleh telinganya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah kamar mandi. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Ia tidak berani mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Sehun dapat melihat air mata menggenang diujung mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti kesakitan. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun secara perlahan. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi melihat pemandangan mereka berdua seperti itu membuat perutnya bergejolak hebat.

Baekhyun bangkit untuk berkumur dan membasuh wajahnya dengan Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini, Yeol. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tengah hamil anakmu." Baekhyun menangis tersedu didada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol melayangkan kecupaan-kecupan singkat dipuncak kepalanya.

Sehun dapat merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan meronta untuk meledak dari dalam rongga dadanya. Badannya mulai terhuyung. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gigi bergematar dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengotrol nafasnya.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya.

"Ssh, kita hanya perlu membuatnya bahagia beberapa lama lagi. Ia sudah terlalu menderita selama ini." Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah Baekhyun dan merundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Melihat pemandagan yang tersaji dihadapannya, perlahan semua bayangan menyakitkan berputar dibenaknya, membawanya kembali ketika dirinya kepada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika ayahnya mencium seorang wanita yang bukan ibunya. Karena kenyataannya, saat itu sang ibu berada dipojok ruangan, tengah meringis hebat akibat sakit kanker yang dideritanya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Menghindari pemandangan dimana suami tak berperasaannya mencumbu wanita lain tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Sehun sangat marah kepada ayahnya, marah kepada sang perusak rumah tangga orang, menangis untuk kepercayaan ibunya yang dilanggar oleh ayahnya dan merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa berteriak dan menyumpahi ayahnya.

Dan sekarang, ia marah pada Chanyeol yang mengkhianatinya. Murka pada Baekhyun yang melanggar kepercayaannya dan merusak persahabatan mereka. Semua nya membuat kepalanya pening, ia ingin muntah. Kakinya lemas, gagal untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri sampai akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk diatas lantai.

"Sehun…" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut.

Sehun menangis. Memeluk erat lututnya seakan itulah hidupnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh Sehun bergemetar hebat sampai Sehun tersedak oleh air matanya sendiri.

Kepanikkan mereka semakin menjadi dan mebuat Baekhyun kembalu terisak. Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapuh seperti itu. Ia ingin memeluk Sehun tetapi waktu mereka sedang tidak tepat. Ia tahu, Sehun pasti sangat hancur saat ini tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkannya. Mengetahui Sehun begitu rentan tetapi ia tetap menyakiti anak itu membuanya tercekik oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Kalian pembohong! Pengkhianat! Kalian pengkhianat!" Sehun terus meneriaki kata tersebut ibarat sebuah mantra. Ia mundur sedikit dan menjambak rambutnya dengan penuh rasa frustasi. Frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menghadapi kedua manusia tersebut. Sehun ingin berteriak dan melayangkan sumpah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia sangat marah. Sehun merasa frustasi dengan status persahabatan mereka. Ia ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seberapa terluka dirinya, terlampau luka sampai ia merasa bahwa tidak satupun tersisa bagi Sehun untuk bisa ia rasakan.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat suaranya. Ia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara untuk mengendalikan keadaan ini. Sehun malah semakin menjadi. Tidak ada respon dari Sehun, ia hanya terus meneriaki kata-kata pengkhianat dan semakin menjambak rambutnya.

Perasaan bersalah menjalar keseluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Ia pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini hanya dua kali selama hidupnya. Pertama, ketika ayahnya kabur dari rumah bersama selingkuhannya dan meninggalkan dirinya yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun bersama sang ibu yang tengah sakit keras. Dan kedua, ketika pemakaman ibunya delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi alasan yang membawa tangisan hebat Sehun seperti ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Sehun, _please_. Jangan seperti ini.." Chanyeol berusaha kembali.

"Sehun, teriak padaku dan marahi aku kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"Sehun, kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku mohon, katakan sesuatu."

"Sehun, jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti itu…"

"Sehun, pukul aku!"

"Pergi kalian berdua dari hidupku!" Sehun akhirnya berteriak. Hanya itulah yang dapat Sehun katakan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menutup kedua telinganya erat dari dunia.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang masih terisak untuk ikut dengannya. Chanyeol tahu, Sehun butuh waktu.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat disisi Sehun dan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukkannya. Dan kemudian menangis bersama Sehun.

" _I'm not sorry for fall in love_ , _but I'm sorry for hurting you_." Dengan itu, ia melepaskan Sehun dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Sehun menangis sendirian.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai, terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat aman dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia benci dengan apa yang ada didunia ini. dunia ini terlalu kejam untuknya. Betapa menyedihkannya nasib yang ditulis untuknya, membuatnya tersenyum untuk beberasa saat lalu membawanya kedalam tangis pada detik berikutnya. Ia terus menangis, tersedak oleh air matanya yang terlalu deras. Sehun berusaha memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Bahkan ia merasa jijik untuk bernafas dengan udara dunia ini yang menjijikan. Ia ingin bersama ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Tidak seorangpu pernah menyayanginya seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya.

"Ibu…" Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, sakit, nyeri. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan sakit hatinya.

 _Satu-satu alasan baginya untuk tetap bernafas telah dirampas oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Dan itu menyakitkan untuknya._

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Yep, chapter 2 up! If this too short for you, I'm sorry, okay? because I made the translation sesuai sama chapter aslinya, hehehe =))


	4. Chapter 4

Idea&Storyline:

©2015, ohmira. All rights reserved.

Translation:

©2015, pewdiepoo. All rights reserved.

.

( a/n: I really am thankful to you guys who keep an eyes on this trans fic, glad to read ur review. but before, I just wanna make a note on you guys. seriously, this fic was so long chaptered. 29 chapters if you guys wanna know. And most of chapter wont be more than 2000w, I've checked it. I don't wanna ruin what the original author has done her best to write-down this fic. I'll keep posting the chapters one by one. If you guys feels disappointed bcs of 'too short chapter', I wont force you for wasting time on reading this . Thank you ;D )

.

Chapter 3:

( The New Life )

.

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan berat. Pandangannya mengabur total. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya seakan mengering tanpa membasahi pipinya. Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya kemarin malam, ia hanya meringkuk dan menangisi ibunya sampai ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali pada pukul empat pagi, seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa sampai-sampai rasa sakitnya tak bisa lagi ia rasakan. Setelah itu, Sehun mengunci dirinya dikamar mandi, mengisi _bath tube_ dengan air dingin lalu menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya sampai tubuhnya bergetar dan menggigil. Sampai akhirnya, tepat pukul tujuh ia bangkit dari acara berendamnya dan langsung mengenakan seragam perawatnya. Ia menaikki kereta untuk sampai ke rumah sakit dimana tempatnya bekerja. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, diambang rooftop rumah sakit, berfikir untuk menyelesaikan seluruh penderitaannya dengan menjatuhkan diri kebawah sana karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup lagi.

"Sehun?" seseorang menanggilnya dari belakang sana. Sehun memutar wajahnya dan mendapati rekan kerjanya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu atap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya seraya mendekat kearah Sehun untuk melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas. "Kau tampak mengenaskan." Komentar Luhan dengan ekspresi kasihan. Ya, Sehun memang terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan wajah, mata yang membengkak, hidung yang memerah seakan dirinya habis ditampar oleh hantu.

Sehun berdeham pelan, menarik nafasnya seolah-olah seperti orang yang sedang flu seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya membutuhkan udara segar." Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri.

Melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini, Luhan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun merasa tertekan.

"Kau tahu, kan, jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu, kau bisa mempercayaiku." Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, berusaha memberikan Sehun kekuatan melalui tepukan sederhana itu untuk menghadapi apapun masalah yang tengah dihadapi olehnya saat ini.

Sehun memberikan sebuah senyum tipis. Hidupnya saat ini tidak sama seperti hidupnya dahulu ketika ia masih kecil. Setidaknya, saat ini ia masih memiliki orang yang peduli padanya walaupun tanpa orang terpenting dalam hidupnya sebelum ini, kekasih dan sahabatnya yang sudah pergi. Bagi Sehun, kedua orang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya sudah mati bersamaan dengan hatinya.

"Omong-omong, Suho mencarimu. Ia bilang bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia bicarakan denganmu. Ayo kita temui dia." Luhan menarik Sehun untuk pergi menemui Suho.

Sesampainya mereka dilorong rumah sakit, Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui pasiennya. Setelahnya, Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Suho, sang suster kepala. Ia melemparkan senyum tipisnya kepada beberapa pasiennya yang tengah berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar dan beberapa kerabat dari para pasien yang tengah mengunjungi mereka. Ya, dunianya memang sudah berubah. Orang-orang disekitarnya kini, tidak lagi mencaci dirinya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya ketika ia berada dimasa sekolahnya dulu. Ia menyukai saat-saat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama pasien-pasien yang ia rawat. Mereka semua mengingatkan Sehun kepada mendiang sang ibunda yang meninggal akibat kanker. Sehun tidak sempat membawa ibunya untuk mendapatkan perawatan dirumah sakit khusus ini. Bahkan Sehun tidak mempunyai uang untuk membelikan obat untuk ibunya kala itu. Dan Sehun sangat menyesali itu. Tapi sekarang, kesempatan itu terbuka lebar untuknya. Ia ingin merawat pasien-pasien disini sebagaimana ia ingin merawat ibunya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin para pasiennya bernasib sama seperti ibunya. Sekarang ia tahu, Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai alasan untuk tetap hidup. Ia harus tetap hidup untuk pasien-pasiennya.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu ruangan Suho, Sehun langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ketika ia dipersilahkan untuk masuk, Sehun membuka pintu tersebut dan disambut oleh senyum menawan Suho.

"Duduklah," Suho memberikan Sehun perintah untuk duduk dibangku yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Luhan hyung bilang kau ingin menemuiku."

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi tunggu, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat sedang tidak baik." Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Mungkin aku demam." Kebohongan kedua yang ia lakukan dalam pagi ini.

"Seorang perawat terserang demam terdengar sedikit tidak baik. Kau harus memeriksakan dirimu. Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini," Suho mulai menceramahinya dan Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Suho adalah seseorang yang sangat perhatian. Dan Sehun berterimakasih akan hal itu. Setidaknya, seseorang mencemaskan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh sakit ketika dirinya sudah dalam keadaan tersakiti oleh hidupnya. Alasan lain baginya untuk tetap hidup.

"Ya, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Kau tenang saja." Sehun memberikannya sebuah senyum.

"Baiklah kalau itu katamu. Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Suho menutup berkas salah satu pasiennya dan beralih menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Neena sedang dalam cuti kehamilannya saat ini. Jadi, Nyonya Kim memintamu untuk menggantikan posisi Neena untuk merawatnya secara intensif. Apa kau mau?"

Sehun mengenal Nyonya Kim secara pribadi. Beliau pernah menjadi salah satu pasiennya sebelumnya, ketika dirinya dirawat karena kankernya yang sudah mencapai stadium terakhir. Tetapi setelah itu, beliau memutuskan untuk rawat jalan di rumahnya karena beliau ingin menghabiskan masa-masa terakhir hidupnya dengan keluarganya. Itulah yang Neena katakan pada Sehun.

Kalau Sehun menerima pekerjaan ini, itu artinya ia harus selalu berdekatan dengan sang pasien. Dan itu juga berarti ia harus pindah ke mansion Nyonya Kim. Tetapi ia masih bisa mengambil hari liburnya pada setiap penghujung minggu. Dan ini adalah tujuan Sehun dalam hidupnya, merawat pasien yang menderita sakit kanker. Dan mungkin, inilah waktu yang tepat untuknya memenuhi keinginannya tersebut. Dan ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan menyibukkan diri untuk lari dari bayang-bayang kejadian menyakitkan kemarin malam yang terus menghantuinya ketika ia sedang sendiri. Ia harus memulai hidupnya kembali tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia harus membuktikan pada mereka bahwa ia mampu melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa mereka. Sehun tidak butuh pengkhianat seperti mereka dalam hidupnya.

"Aku setuju, aku akan mengambil tawaran itu." Sehun mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tegas. Mungkin ini adalah saat dimana dirinya hidup dengan dirinya sendiri. Menutup dunia disekitarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Jika orang lain mampu merasakan bahagia dalam hidup mereka, dirinya juga bisa.

"Semudah itu kau menyetujuinya? Setahuku, kau punya seorang kekasih yang sangat lekat denganmu untuk mendiskusikan keputusanmu ini." Suho terdengar konyol. Chanyeol memang biasa menunggu Sehun dirumah sakit ini untuk makan siang bersama atau menemani Sehun untuk makan malam ketika ia mendapat tugas jaga malam.

Sehun tersenyum tipis atas perkataan Suho. Ia tidak ingin membuat Suho berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak dan kemudian menginterogasinya seperti seorang penjahat.

Suho mendesah kalah seraya mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya hingga berbunyi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau membuat tugasku menjadi lebih ringan. Semua rincian ada didalam berkas ini. Kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu besok. Untuk selebihnya, kau dapat menelfonku kapanpun kau mau, _okay_."

"Tapi untuk saat ini, kau harus memeriksakan dirimu dan kau boleh pulang lebih awal. Semoga beruntung dengan pekerjaan barumu."

.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malam ini," Kyungsoo bergumam tepat didepan bibir Jongin. Tangan kanannya mengalungi leher Jongin sementara tangan yang lainnya mengelus paha bagian dalam Jongin.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'makan malam'?" Jongin tersenyum miring, membuahkan sebuah pukulan pelan dipahanya oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin terkikik begitu melihat semburat merah muda diwajah Kyungsoo.

" _I will miss you and your stupid slash perverted jokes_." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin agar mendekat kearahnya sementara tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir ranum milik Jongin. Jongin menjilat bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebagai permintaan izin. Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap dan tanpa babibu Jongin langsung mengambil alih lidah Kyungsoo dan mendominasi permainan. Jongin menjilat langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo yang terasa manis. Mereka diam berada dalam posisi mereka untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan terengah. Mereka kehabisan nafas dan nafas hangat yang Jongin hembuskan dapat Kyungsoo rasakan membelai wajahnya.

"Tetapi terlalu mencintai orang yang kau bilang sesat ini." Jongin mencium dahi Kyungsoo dan mebuat Kyungsoo tertawa kegelian. Tawa Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bergetar. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai pemuda ini. Delapan tahun mereka habiskan bersama untuk menjalin kasih, nyatanya masih tidak cukup bagi Jongin untuk tidak membuat detak jantungnya berhenti setiap kali ia berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanyalah remaja yang di mabuk cinta. Mengingkan sentuhan satu sama lain ketika sedang tidak bersama. Jadwal kerja Jongin sebagai pebisnis yang sangat padat jadwal panggung Kyungsoo yang tidak tentu sebagai penyanyi membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap moment yang mereka habiskan bersama terlalu sempurna sehingga membuat mereka sulit untuk lepas.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu minggu depan." Kyungsoo menelusuri rahang Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, mengagumi kesempurnaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apakah itu isyarat untukku untuk pergi?" Smirk Jongin yang menggoda masih tersungging diatas wajah tanpa cacat itu. Ia masih menjebak Kyungsoo dalam posisi mereka tanpa ada minta untuk bergerak menjauh sedikitpun.

"Yap, karena penerbanganku sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Dan aku benar-benar harus pergi." Kyungsoo memasang senyum permintaan maafnya. Ia mencium bibir Jongin sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan ekspresi merengut yang tengah dipasang oleh Jongin. Setelahnya, Jongin tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" _I love you_." Jongin mencium hidung Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil.

" _I love you too_." Balas Kyungsoo serta melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin.

Mobil Kyungsoo sudah melaju jauh dan hampir tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan Jongin sebelum ia memasuki mansionnya. Ia mendapati kakak laki-lakinya tengah memasang senyum miring kearahnya seraya menyandarkan beban tubuhnya kepada mobilnya. Jongin yakin si bodoh itu tengah memergokinya saat ini.

" _Having a smexy time with your little secret_ , huh?" mendapati Jongin yang tak kunjung menjawabnya, ia melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah mereka secara bersama. Jongin mengabaikan kakaknya itu.

"Aku jadi penasan apa reaksi Mama kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kau masih bersama dengan makhluk kecil menyeramkan namun menggemaskan itu. Aku yakin, dia pasti benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang sampai membuatmu masih saja bertahan dengannya walaupun Mama sudah mengatakan tidak untuknya." Kris mendengus dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Jongin. Jongin hanya memutar matanya malas.

" _You sure have such a pain on ass_. _I don't really think that your existence after almost a month disappereance is just to be Ma's goo goo eyes_." Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kris dan melangkah menuju kamar ibunya. Perawat baru ibunya pasti sudah berada disini sekarang. Namun Kris tetap mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Emm, _I need to_ , _if not_ , _Ma will treat me like a stepson like she used to_."

Jongin berusaha menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin meladeni pertengkaran yang sedang dipancing oleh Kris saat ini. Itu hanya akan membuang waktunya. Ia memutar gagang pintu kamar ibunya dan sesosok bertubuh tinggi membuatnya terkesiap detik itu juga, dan begitupun dengan sosok bertubuh tinggi itu. Dan untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa bersuara.

" _Wow_ , _look who we have here_. _Such a nice bubble butt_." Ungkap Kris yang sukses membua Sehun memerah.

" _They're cute_." Dan dengan itu, Kris mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dibelakang kepalanya dari Jongin.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Yes there here is, chapter 3. I'm in the middle on my way to dreamland and I remained that I have a promise on you guys to post one chapter one day hahaha=)) fyi, in the last seven paragrahps, I decide to make some dialogues stood still in english bcs its too explicit(?) or maybe will confussing you guys if I translate it.

And also, if you guys wanna have some chit-chat with me, just meet me on my twitter pevvdiepoo. Ayo kita kenalan! ( cieee wkwk )

F **or your information again, maybe I will not be going post the 4** **th** **chapter tomorrow**. because I have something deadly important to do I really am sorry, okay? /kisseshugs


	5. Chapter 5

Idea&Storyline:

©2015, ohmira. All rights reserved.

Translation:

©2015, pewdiepoo. All rights reserved.

.

Chapter 4:

( The New Home )

.

Sehun mengangkuti barang-barangnya keluar dari bagasi taxi yang ia tumpangi. Satu koper dan satu tas yang biasa ia bawa ketika ia bekerja. Setelah membayar argo taxi, ia menuju mansion keluarga Kim. Mansion milik keluarga Kim memang tidak sebesar istana kerajaan, tapi Sehun yakin, suami Nyonya Kim pasti meninggalkan harta yang sangat berlimpah. Neena sempat bercerita padanya bahwa suami Nyonya Kim meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak Nyonya Kim, Sehun belum pernah melihatnya. Bahkan ketika Nyonya Kim dirawat di rumah sakit. Mungkin mereka datang menjenguk ketika Sehun sedang tidak dalam tugas jaganya atau mungkin juga mereka tidak pernah datang untuk menjenguk Nyonya Kim, Sehun tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu mengenai perawat pribadi Nyonya Kim yang selalu menemani beliau ketika dirawat.

Sehun menekan bell yang tersedia dipintu masuk mansion tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sedikit keabu-abuan muncul dihadapannya. Wanita tersebut terlihat seperti ibunya. Dan hal itu membuat hati Sehun goyah. Ia merindukan ibunya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, nak?" wanita itu tersenyum lembut yang telihat sangat keibuan di mata Sehun.

"Aku adalah perawat baru untuk menggantikan Neena sebagai perawat pribadi Nyonya Kim. Namaku, Sehun." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan, dan dihadiahi sebuah elusan di sebelah bahunya.

"Ya, Nyonya sudah mengatakannya padaku tentangmu. Namaku ophie, kepala asisten rumah tangga disini. Tetapi kau bisa memanggilku cukup dengan Nana, seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lain. Ayo masuk, aku akan membawamu menemui Nyonya. Letakkan saja barang bawaanmu disana, aku akan menyuruh yang lain untuk membawakannya untukmu." Sehun penasaran berapa banyakkah asisten rumah tangga yang mereka miliki di mansion ini. Nana membawanya bersama menuju ke lantai dua. Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya untuk mengagumi sekeliling ruangan yang ia lewati. Mulai dari lampu dalam berbagai ukuran yang tergantung diatas langit-langit, macam-macam hiasan yang ditata dengan sedemikian rupa dan juga barang-barang mewah yang terbuat dari kayu dalam gaya _vintage_. Sehun benar-benar tersihir dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Nyonya Kim pasti memiliki selera yang tinggi dalam penataan mansionnya. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan tinggal dalam mansion seperti ini. Apa yang ada didepan matanya saat ini seakaan terlalu jauh dari imajinasinya.

"Kamarmu berada tepat didepan kamar Nyonya. Itu akan membuatmu lebih gampang dalam merawat dan menjaga Nyonya." Ucapan Nana seakan menyadarkan Sehun dari dunianya.

"Okay, Nana."

Kemudian Nana mengetuk pintu kamar Nyonya Kim dan terdengar pelan ucapan 'silahkan masuk' dari dalam. Sehun dapat melihat Nyonya Kim duduk menghadap kearah taman.

"Astaga, Sehun. Aku menunggu dirimu." Bibir pucat Nyonya Kim terangkat memerkan sebuah senyum hangat. Ia kemudian mengangkat dan melebarkan kedua tangannya sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk Sehun. Sehun meraih tangan Nyonya Kim dan membuatnya duduk diatas kursi kayu yang berada dihadapannya. Nana pamit undur diri membuatkan minum untuk Sehun.

"Apa kabar anda, Nyonya Kim?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, walaupun tubuhku tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman." Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun.

"Saya senang mendengarnya."

"Aku sangat senang karena kau menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi perawat pribadiku. Kau adalah perawat yang membuatku nyaman selain Neena." Nyonya Kim mengelus tangan Sehun dengan sangat keibuan.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Nyonya. Apakah anda sudah meminum obat hari ini?"

"Aku sangat gembira untuk bertemu denganmu sampai aku lupa." Nyonya Kim tertawa pelan, membuat Sehun memperhatikannya. Betapa menakjubkannya beliau dalam usianya saat ini dengan mata indah itu.

"Saya rasa, saya harus mengambilkan obat anda." Sehun ikut tertawa pelan bersama Nyonya Kim.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama Nyonya Kim, Sehun menuju kamar Nyonya Kim untuk melakukan pengecekkan darah rutin yang akan ditulis dalam catatan kesehatan beliau sebelum beliau pergi untuk beristirahat. Sehun belum sempat menemui anggota keluarga Nyonya Kim lainnya dan ia sangat penasaran dengan itu. Nyonya Kim juga tidak menyebut-nyebut tentang anaknya. Karena itu, Sehun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan Nyonya Kim. Ia berada disini untuk merawat beliau, bukan untuk ikut campur urusan keluarganya.

"Sudah." Sehun merapikan semua alat-alat yang ia gunakan. Lalu meletakkannya dibawah meja kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Nyonya Kim dan menulis semua hasil pemeriksaan didalam laporan.

"Ketika kau sudah tau dan sakit-sakitan nanti, kau akan merasakan betapa enaknya memiliki seseorang untuk merawatmu." Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim berkata ketika Sehun tengah menyusun bantal agar beliau merasa nyaman. Sehun memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Nyonya Kim. Kedua mata beliau seakan menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat Sehun rindukan. Cinta. Sehun tidak mengerti, tetapi wanita dihadapannya ini membuat hatinya yang telah mati kembali bersemi dengan cinta. Getaran positif yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Kim seperti larutan elektrolit yang mampu membuatnya merasa dicintai.

"Anda tidak setua itu, Nyonya. Dan anda juga masih mempunya anak yang akan merawat anda." Sehun mencium kening Nyonya Kim, menggambarkan betapa ia sangat ingin mencium ibunya seperti ini.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Senyum masih terpatri diwajahnya.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Kim. Istirahatlah dengan baik." Sehun mencium kembali kening Nyonya Kim.

"Selamat malam juga." Balas Nyonya Kim. Sehun berdiri untuk mematikan lampu tetapi tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka, memunculkan sesosok bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut pirang bersama dengan rambut kecokelatan dibelakangnya.

Sehun terkesiap melihat sosok yang memiliki rambut kecokelatan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Sehun kenal dengannya, Kim Jongin. Ia adalah salah satu dari siswa yang digilai oleh banyak orang dulu ketika di SMA. Dan dia dulu juga satu tim basket bersama Chanyeol, sebagai ketua tim. Mereka tidak pernah bercengkrama satu sama lain karena Oh Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingan dengan Kim Jongin. Tetapi Sehun mengenalnya sebagai ketua tim basket menyebalkan yang selalu membuat Chanyeol telat datang dalam acara kencan mereka dan membuat Sehun menunggu Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh. Dan Sehun ragu kalau Jongin akan mengingatnya. Dan jika ternyata Jongin mengingat dirinya, Sehun yakin seratus persen, Jongin tidak akan tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

" _Wow_ , _look who we have here_. _Such a nice bubble butt_." Ungkapan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan si ambut pirang, sukses membuat Sehun memerah. Siapa dia? Tak tahu diri sekali mengomentari bokong orang lain seperti itu.

" _They're cute_." Dan dengan itu, Kris mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dibelakang kepalanya dari Jongin. Sehun akan menjadi yang kedua untuk itu. Laki-laki itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau sangat senang membuat orang takut dengan hobi konyolmu yang sesat itu." Sahut dari orang yang sama-sama sesat. Ia berjalan melewati Kris dan duduk diatas kasur, disebelah Ibunya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan dikeningnya.

"Orang sesat dan penggemar bokong jelas berbeda. Aku menyukai setiap bokong indah didunia ini. Dan lebih bagus lagi jika bermacam-macam. I'm flexible you know." Kris memberikan sebuah kedipan nakal dengan satu tangannya ia sandarkan pada dinding dan tangan lain yang mengepal menopang dagunya. Menatap Sehun dari tempatnya. Sementara Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus seperti apa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas untuk kesekalian kalinya begitu mendengar ucapan kasar kakaknya.

"How lovely my son could be. Setelah menghilang selama satu bulan, kamudian, datang ke hadapanku seraya berkata yang tidak-tidak mengenai hobi kotornya tanpa mengatakan hai kepada ibunya sendiri." Nyonya Kim terdengar menyindir.

"Aww, Ma, hobiku hanya akan kumulai jika melihat punya Mama. Punyamu adalah yang paling indah saat ini. tidak seorangpun dapat mengalahkannya." Kris perlahan juga mendekat kearah ibunya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening. Dan ia mendapati sebuah pukulan pelan diperutnya dari sang Ibu.

"Ouch, see, you're so bias." Kris memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sangat tidak pantas dengan wajahnya.

"Masih lebih baik aku dibanding dengan anakmu yang bertemu dengan rahasia kecilnya yang kotor dibelakangmu." Kris berbisik kepada Ibunya. Tetapi cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh Jongin dan juga Sehun.

Nyonya Kim berbalik menatap Jongin dengan cemberut semntara Jongin cemberut kepada Kris. Jongin menggerutu tertahan, ingin memusnahkan senyum miring diwajah Kris dengan sebuah tinju.

"kau masih menemui Kyungsoo?" Kekasih Jongin. Sehun tahu mengenai kisah cinta pasangan panas itu. Kyungsoo juga satu kelas musik dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya anak biasa tetapi penuh dengan pesona yang membuat Jongin jatuh terlalu cinta padanya.

"Mama sudah bilang padamu, kan? Ia tidak pantas untukmu, Jongin. Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus hidupmu nantti ketika Mama sudah tidak ada. Dan Mama sangat yakin, karirnya tidak bisa membuatnya melihat wajamu setiap paginya." Nyonya Kim terdengar putus asa. Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu apakah ia harus undur diri untuk membiarkan keluarga ini menghabisi waktu mereka bersama.

"Ma, aku bisa memperkerjakan seorang pembantu untuk itu. Aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk melihat wajahku setiap paginya. Itu akan membosankan nantinya." Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia mendekat kearah Ibunya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Ibunya itu, bersikap manja seperti biasanya. "Lalu kau mau Mama meninggal sendirian disini tanpa seseorang disamping Mama ketika kau pergi bekerja?" suara Ibuanya terdengar memilukan dan membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ibunya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ma. Mama, kan, punya suster disini. Itu fungsinya dia, kan? Lagipula, aku hanya makan malam bersama seperti rekan lama yang bertemu kembali." Okay, mungkin ibunya harus tahu makan malam apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tahu sekeras kepala apa ibunya dalam melarang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terlanjur terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa melawannya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin melukai perasaan Ibunya. Intinya, Ibunya hanya peduli kepadanya.

Nyonya Kim mendesah, tanda ia mengalah. Beliau mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang teman lama saling memakan wajah mereka satu sama lain." Suara Kris yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua orang terkesiap. Jongin menendang tungkai kakinya dengan kuat sampai Kris hilang keseimbangan. Kakaknya itu butuh pelajaran untuk menyampaikan sebuah informasi.

Sehun pamit untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri. Nyonya Kim mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Walaupun mereka terlihat bermusuhan satu sama lain, tetapi itulah cara mereka menujukkan kasih sayang terhadap satu sama lainnya.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur ketika hari sudah mencapai tengah malam untuk mengambil minum. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan sebagai penerangannya menuju dapur. Ia terjekut begitu melihat seseorang bersandar pada kulkas. Ia tahu, itu pasti seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia maju beberapa langkah untuk menegaskan pandangannya dan mendapatkan Kris yang tengah bersandar itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Hei guys! late update again but here chapter 4 hahaha and also un-beta-ed bcs I translated this about forty minutes ago. I'm sorry for lateup bcs I've some mental wrecking which made me being mad almost in one this day. I don't know but one of newbie in my class is so damn annoying with act like she knows abt jongin and exo most.

Do you guys mind if I not being update in two days until Saturday morning? Bcs I really am need to build up my mood to write down and also I should finish another two chapters of "So?" and one new chapter of "A ver O."

 **Whether you guys mind or not, just leave your own opinion in review box**. if you guys does mind about that, I'll try my best to keep update tomorrow. thankyou^^ /hugskisses


	6. Chapter 6

Idea&Storyline:

©2015, ohmira. All rights reserved.

Translation:

©2015, pewdiepoo. All rights reserved.

.

{ a/n: And the fic is begin here. all of misery and hurtful. hahaha enjoy guys, prepare some tissues. }

.

Chapter 5:

( The Hurtful Reality )

.

Sehun menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur ketika hari sudah mencapai tengah malam untuk mengambil minum. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan sebagai penerangannya menuju dapur. Ia terjekut begitu melihat seseorang bersandar pada kulkas. Ia tahu, itu pasti seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia maju beberapa langkah untuk menegaskan pandangannya dan mendapatkan Kris yang tengah bersandar itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Tuan." Sehun tidak tahu harus memanggil Kris dengan sebutan apa karena mereka belum berkenalan secara langsung satu sama lain.

"Hello cantik." Sehun juga tidak tahu apakah Kris sudah berada dalam keadaan mabuk atau belum. Sehun menatap gelas akohol ditangan Kris. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan jelas. Keadaan Kris yang dibawah pengaruh alkohol saat ini membuat Sehun seperti memukul Sehun. Dari kejadian malam tadi dikamar Nyonya Kim tadi, kesan pertama Sehun kepada Kris adalah seseorang yang sangat sesat dan senang melihat bokong orang lain. Dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit merinding.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya endekat kearah Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit bergemetar. Sehun membeku ditempatnya, bersiap untuk berteriak jika Kris berniat untuk mengapa-apakan dirinya. Atau ia akan menendang bagian organ intimnya jika Kris berani melakukan pergerakkan yang tidak-tidak.

Namun tampaknya, cara Kris berjalan terlihat normal-normal saja. Tidak terhuyung atau semacamnya. Yang berarti pria itu belum berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Sehun sedikit bernafas lega. Tetapi Sehun tetap bersiaga. Menurutnya orang seperti Kris akan selalu bergairah entah itu saat mabuk atau hanya minum-minum.

"Panggil aku Kris saja. Kau Sehun, kan?" Kris menjebak Sehun diantara tubuhnya dan dinding dapur dengan tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya Kearah Sehun dengan senyum nakal tersungging diwajahnya, Sehun merasa sesak dengan nafas berbau alkohol menyengat yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris, lalu ia membuang wajahnya sedikit kearah berlawanan.

"Y-ya." Sehun sedikit merasa gugup. Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, karena sebelumnya tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah sedekat ini kepadanya selain Chanyeol. Sehun mendorong dada Kris untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Tetapi Kris yang tenaganya terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan, pemuda itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup? Kau sudah mulai jatuh untukku?" Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan gigit, kadang-kadang. Tetapi, hampir setiap saat, ya aku melakukannya." Kris berkata dengan suara beratnya, matanya terfokus pada bibir Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Kris yang hangat menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Jantung Sehun mulai bertalu-talu didalam sana. Semua rencana yang terpikirkan olehnya kini telah dihancurkan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, pasrah dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"But most of the time, his head will be thrown into the toilet bowl which full of poop." Suara asing yang tiba-tiba terdengar diudara itu membuat Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Ia dan Kris menoleh dan mendapati wajah suram Jongin. Jongin adalah penyelamatnya. Sehun mendesah lega.

"Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak membuat seseorang hampir mati ketakutan karena _horny issue_ mu itu?" decih Jongin seraya berjalan menuju kearah kulkas.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menjadi penghalang?" Kris menghela nafasnya dengan berlebihan seraya menjauhkan diri dari Sehun.

Jongin menyesap minumannya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu _kitchen counter_. Ia menatap Kris sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan acuh tak acuh, "Karena aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang tampan itu tertera di TV untuk kasus pemerkosaan."

"Apa-apaan." Sahut Kris tak terima. "Tapi, terimakasih untuk bagian wajah tampan. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya." Kris memamerkan _smirk_ nya.

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku, datang saja temui aku, sayang. Dua kamar setelah kamarmu." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Kalau kau ingin melaporkan dirinya atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual atau semacamnya, percaya padaku, jangan kau lakukan itu. Polisi pasti akan terpesona padanya." Ejek Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan adanya sebuah interaksi diantara dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin terbiasa mengabaikannya ketika mereka sekolah dulu. Sehun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil botol air minum.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat keberadaanmu tadi. Aku pikir kau sedang berkabung didalam rumahmu untuk setahun kedepan." Jongin mendaratkan kakinya diatas lantai.

"Huh?" Sehun tidak mengerti. Kenapa dirinya harus berkabung? Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menuju kearah meja dapur, tempat dimana Kris meninggalkan botol alkoholnya. Jongin menuangkan alkohol tersebut kedalam gelasnya dan menyesapnya.

"Kami reuni bersama kemarin malam. Untuk tim basket. Dan aku bertemu mantan kekasihmu. Ia membawa sahabat baikmu bersamanya. Atau haruskah aku menyebutnya mantan sahabat baikmu?" lagi, Jongin bernada mengejeknya.

Sehun menelan salivanya berat untuk membahasi tenggorongkannya yang terasa kering. Jadi, Jongin meningatnya, ia hanya tidak mau untuk mengenalinya. Dan bagian terpentingnya adalah, Jongin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan kedua orang itu.

"Jadi, kau mengingatku?" tanya Sehun takut-takut. Ia sibuk memainkan jarinya.

"Pastinya. Siapa yang akan melupakan orang yang paling aneh disekolah? Pemuda lusuh dengan berbagai penyakit kejiwaan." Jongin mendengus. Kemudian ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, menemukan segala yang berhubungan dengan Sehun sangat menggelikan.

Oh, Sehun lupa. Jongin juga seharusnya menjadi salah satu yang akan berfikir seperti itu tentang dirinya. Tepatnya, semua orang memngenal dirinya dengan sebutan pemuda menjijikan dengan berbagai penyakit kejiwaan. Tetapi, Sehun tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang seperti Jongin akan mengingatnya.

"Kau tahu apa bagian paling lucu? Ketika orang psiko sepertimu berhasil membuat hidup orang lain sama menderitanya seperti hidupmu." Tatapan Jongin kepada Sehun sangat tajam, membuat Sehun ketakutan dan menundukkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mengeri apa maksud Jongin. Ia hanya terus diam dan menunggu penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan orang lain, kau pelacur yang membuat sahabat baikku membuang semua teman-temannya hanya untuk hidup menderita bersama orang sepertimu." Jongin mendecih dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"A-apa?" Sehun tertegun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin. Sejak kapan Chanyeol bersahabat baik dengan Jongin? Ia hanya tahu Jongin satu tim basket bersama Chanyeol. Sudah, tidak lebih.

"Ya, kau menjual dirimu demi bersama Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan dengan senang hati bersamamu bahkan berdekatan denganmu." Jongin menggeram seraya mendorong Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jantung Sehun mulai berderu. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tenggorokkan seakan tercekat. Bayangan dimana dirinya diolok-olok oleh para siswa lain kini terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Jika Chanyeol disini, dapat dipastikan Jongin harus menerima bogem mentah dari Chanyeol. Sial, Sehun seharusnya tidak berfikir seperti itu. Ia bisa menolong dirinya sendiri tanpa pengkhianat itu.

"Kau harusnya sadar dengan posisimu walaupun kau menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya. Ia berpura-pura menjadi pahlawanmu. Aku tahu hidupnya pasti sangat membosankan bersama orang gila sepertimu, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadapmu hanyalah sebatas rasa kasihan atas hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu. Ia hanya tidak tega saja untuk membuangmu agar ia bisa bersama sahabat baikmu itu. Mereka hanya kasihan padamu. Betapa menyeramkannya dirimu, menjebak orang lain untuk hidup dalam hidupmu yang menyedihkan?" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh kebencian yang menusuk kedalam jiwanya. Ia terbiasa melihat tatapan itu dulu dari ayahnya. Dan itu membuatnya berteriak ketakutan. Ia takut saat ini. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Ia takut dengan ucapan Jongin, ia takut dengan hidupnya. Dan ia takut dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi saat ini. Jadi, selama ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada dalam hidupnya hanya karena mereka kasihan padanya? Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diterima olehnya kini membuat matanya tergenang oleh cairan bening dipelupuk matanya.

"Chanyeol terlalu bodoh karena mau melibatkan dirinya bersama orang idiot sepetimu. Aku bahkan meragukan semua kata-kata cinta yang ia ucapkan kepadamu. Itu hanya karena ia dibutakan oleh dirimu yang murahan. Aku sangat senang untuk dirinya sekarang. Ia pantas untuk mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari dirimu." Tubuh Sehun merosot diatas lantai, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia ingin Jongin meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin berada didekat Jongin. Ia teramat membenci Jongin mulai saat ini.

"Lalu, sekarang apa? Ketika kekasihmu lebih memilih sahabat baikmu sendiri, membuangmu dari kehidupan mereka, kau berada disini karena terlalu frustasi sampai kau membiarkan seorang pria tampan mendekatimu? Jika aku tidak disini sekarang, kau akan membiarkan Kris memperkosamu, kan?" Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat kasar terhadap Sehun seperti ini. Ia hanya membenci anak ini karena Chanyeol dengan senang hati memutuskan persahabatan mereka hanya demi anak yang penuh dengan masalah seperti Sehun. Sehun telah mencuri sahabatnya. Dan ia patas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Ia harus tahu dimana seharusnya ia memposisikan dirinya didunia ini.

"No, no. No!" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melawan Jongin. Kenapa dirinya yang harus kalah diatas kemenangan orang lain? Ia memnci dirinya untuk itu. Dirinya selalu menjadi orang yang kalah dan selalu disakiti. Jika niat Jongin untuk membuat hatinya yang mati kembali terluka, maka Jongin berhasil melakukannya. Sehun memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya kepada lututnya. Ia terisak dalam hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Jongin telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai tersedak oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia meratapi takdirnya.

Kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima olehnya.

.

.

To be continued.

.

(( anjir nangis gue nulisnya t_t ))

YAP CHAPTER 5! INI NIH AWAL MULAI SEHUN DISAKITIN SAMA JONGIN HUHUHUHUHU (( damn it, daddy! why do u being so rude to mommy t_t ))

Chapter depan dan seterusnya, akan lebih banyak air mata lagi. Jadi mendingan mulai stock tissue dari sekarang, gais!

So, I was awaken the whole last night, dumbstruck with my laptop making some events proposals and I need to sleep right now o_o

Have a great weekend, my dearestes!


End file.
